


【雷泉】有病合集

by morator1um



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morator1um/pseuds/morator1um
Summary: *个人存档，有病ooc自我满足...纯爱阴间过激天雷各种口味...面向什么都能接受的人
Kudos: 1





	1. 备用天堂

*bgm：O Children

他们跌跌撞撞闯进后台的休息室，濑名泉一进门就被月永雷欧按在门上吻住。他还记得锁门的事情，反手去摸门锁，接着被月永雷欧抓住，带着他的手落锁。

濑名...濑名。月永雷欧在接吻的间隙反复的叫他的名字，像是要反复确认濑名泉在他身边一样。雷欧君。濑名泉低声回应他，却几乎被门外面胜者的欢呼淹没了。

不要听、不要想，月永雷欧喃喃道，像是安慰濑名泉，可又像欺骗自己。不要，不要，看着我，濑名，看着我。他捧住濑名泉的脸和他接吻，在一片黑暗中，濑名泉的感觉到他迅速冷却的眼泪划过嘴角。

濑名，濑名，看着我。他在黑暗中重复道。

这样的关系是什么时候开始的？濑名泉的记忆像是被墨水模糊过，一些片段反复出现，可是没有日期，也没有季节，只记得他们第一次做也是在后台。频繁的对决使他们身心俱疲，可是他们除了彼此一无所有。

压力大到几乎压垮他，他不断被恶梦惊醒，舞台下不是掌声，而是诅咒与嘲笑。他呆呆地站在那里，转头看向月永雷欧，看到他泫然欲泣的脸，他说，濑名，救救我。

他们对这样的关系保持着沉默的默契，谁也没提过，仿佛这样的关系什么也不是，只是因为他们拥有彼此，所以相拥，所以用短暂的快乐麻痹痛苦。可是这样的回忆也永远联系着不属于他们的喝彩声与黑暗。

明明月永雷欧承诺，要和他一起实现梦想的，只要他们在一起就会幸福的。可是没有，他们逐渐被现实割得体无完肤。月永雷欧逐渐失控，而自己也要被压力折断了。

他们之间不再是那样快乐与无话不谈的关系，除了共同练习，他们之间几乎没有任何话说。月永雷欧不再整天笑着，濑名泉也逐渐暴躁，任何一点小事都可以对月永雷欧发脾气。

对不起啊，濑名。月永雷欧总是乖乖的低着头，像是接受批评的小孩子一样，承认那些小到不能再小的错误。于是濑名泉反过来也对他道歉，对不起，我说了重话。

他太纤细了，就像是随时要折断的花朵，没有了濑名泉的保护，每分每秒都承受着暴风雨的吹打。可濑名泉自己也深陷泥沼。

不如说，他放心地把自己的后背交给了月永雷欧，对他的承诺深信不疑，相信他们可以一直战斗到最后，哪怕承担了再多的恶意，哪怕受了再多的伤，他们也能一起走下去。

没办法的，濑名。月永雷欧疲惫地笑了，地面上堆满了他撕掉的曲谱。我们都是那个笨蛋的棋子，我们无法走到最后，我们的结局就是被毁掉抛弃。对不起啊，没能实现对你的承诺。

开什么玩笑！濑名泉抓着他的衣服把他按在墙上，他轻极了，这是濑名泉脑唯一的念头。明明说好了我们要一起走下去，只要我们努力...雷欧君，只要我们一起坚持下去，只要挺过这段时间，只要——

后来的话淹没在月永雷欧的吻里。

他们停下的时候濑名泉几乎无法呼吸，而月永雷欧就用那样泫然欲泣的表情，用和濑名泉梦里一样的表情看着他，轻轻地说，对不起。

梦与现实的界线突然消失了。连吵架都变得奢侈的日子里，他们越来越频繁的做，像是要竭力维持这虚无缥缈的关系，哪怕心逐渐锈蚀，也要让身体紧紧的拥抱。

濑名，看着我。他总是这样低声说道。看着我如何为你痛苦，看着我如何为你死去。濑名泉被梦惊醒。

在那场争吵的第二天，是场盛大的对决。夜场的礼堂中，观众席是那样清晰。候场的幕布后，月永雷欧几乎赶在开场前才来，还没等濑名泉质问，他就先开口了。

今天就是最后了，濑名，一切都结束了。

他久违的笑了，可是那笑容像是脆弱的琉璃，濑名泉一碰，就要碎了。还没等濑名泉说话，他就先拉住濑名泉的手，带着他跑上舞台。

久违的，他在开场时说了很多话，一些可爱的俏皮话，而不顾舞台下的嘘声和嘈杂。

这首歌，送给濑名。他忽然说道。转头看向濑名泉，俏皮的眨了一边的眼睛。

他蹦蹦跳跳的跳起舞来，可爱地灿烂地笑起来，像是燃烧的太阳。濑名泉被他的笑容感染了，忍不住也笑起来。舞台下的声音变得不那么重要，他是为了什么才站在这个舞台上？他是要大家笑起来的，他想做最棒的偶像，他想要月永雷欧笑着。

久违的开心的舞台啊，雷欧君。即使是毫无悬念的失败，他也不在乎了，可是月永雷欧却转身冲进后台没有等他。

雷欧君？！等等、

他拼命抓住了他的手，可是他的手冷的像冰，濑名泉差点反射般甩开。

濑名，今天开心吗？他就这样保持着背对濑名泉的姿势，声音平静地问道。

嗯……

开心就好，那我先回去啦。明天见。可是濑名泉觉得无端的害怕，觉得他要失去月永雷欧了。

他抓着月永雷欧的手不肯松开，月永雷欧没有挣扎，但也没有转身。他们就这样僵持了一会，直到濑名泉缓缓地从身后抱住他，轻轻地说，对不起。

对不起，雷欧君。明天我们...不要再决斗了。明天我们一起去咖啡店吧，你说过咖啡很好喝的那家，我们不是一直没有机会吗，那就明天去好了。

......好。

约好了哦？

约好了。

那，明天见。

濑名泉缓缓的放开了抱住月永雷欧的手。月永雷欧在黑暗中转身，轻轻地吻了濑名泉的嘴角。他的脸上满是水，不知道是汗水，或者是眼泪。濑名泉还没等开口，他就飞快的跑了。

第一次，他们第一次这样接吻，无关痛苦，无关身体和心，单纯得仿佛世界上只有他们两个一样。

可是第二天月永雷欧没有来上学，第三天没有。他从老师那里得知他请了病假，接着是他休学的消息。

邮件通通是已读，月永雷欧却不肯回复他哪怕一条消息。他忍无可忍地去月永雷欧家，却看到他父母憔悴的脸。

他不肯去上学，也不肯出门。我们很担心他。

濑名泉一开始隔着门劝他，即使他不肯回应，也耐心地和他说很久。但是月永雷欧不肯回应他，到后来连消息都全部是未读了。

月永琉可隔着门问道，哥哥，要不要开门见一见濑名哥哥呢。

不要。

久违的，他听到了月永雷欧的声音。很轻，但是变得沙哑。

可是——

谁都好我就是不想见濑名！

他听到月永雷欧喊出来的一瞬间，理智像是彻底崩断了一样喊回去，好啊，那你就一辈子做家里蹲吧，不要见我，因为我也最讨厌你了！

眼泪不受控制地流了下来，太丢脸了。他头也不回地跑出月永雷欧的家。在电车上他哭了整路，一边流眼泪一边用衣袖恶狠狠的擦自己的眼角，一直到脸颊都被蹭得红肿了。

像是所有压力终于把他压垮一样，他发烧了。正赶上寒假，他父母带他出国旅游，他魂不守舍，直到他母亲和他说，如果觉得难过就不要做偶像了，做你喜欢的事就好。

我喜欢的？

他想起那些曲子，快乐的，不快乐的，在黑暗中他们的决绝的吻，没有实现的明天见，还有他像是咒语一般的，看着我。

看着我。

不要，我就是要做偶像。濑名泉突然哭了，一边哭一边说，我就是要做偶像，因为我最喜欢......

我最喜欢他的笑容。

他像是要报复一样，恶狠狠的要证明给月永雷欧，即使没有他，自己也可以走下去。

他担任代理队长，却难免需要月永雷欧的印章。比如，DDD。

他很久没给月永雷欧发邮件了。

直到月永雷欧突然打开门，露出那张憔悴的脸。濑名泉敏锐地看到他手上的绷带。

他写不出来曲子的时候，就咬着自己的手逼自己写。三毛缟斑对他说。

他肯定不希望你对他失望，也不想让你为他担心。

所以这就是他不肯见我的理由？濑名泉恶狠狠地说，唯独不肯见我？

你不一样，濑名君。正因为你们是那样的关系。他意有所指地说道。

怎么样的关系？那算什么？只是因为我们一无所有而已。

他很爱你，三毛缟斑叹了口气，说道。

你明明很清楚的，不是吗？

濑名泉沉默下来。

所以那首歌是献给濑名泉一个人的。所以唯独不可以让濑名泉失望。

可是濑名泉也是人，也有感情，也会觉得痛苦，觉得寂寞，觉得愧疚。

也会想要放弃，想要死去。

如果不是要给月永雷欧一个回得来的地方，给他们的承诺一个明天，他或许早就垮掉了。

即使他们之间永远是那模糊不清的黑暗，即使明天就像是一个遥不可及的梦想，如果这是月永雷欧的愿望，他就会努力去实现。

他会守护他的Knights，即使他不会回来，即使他们没有明天。这也是濑名泉一个人的选择。

即使抱着梦想的残骸死去，他也不会再放开他们之间的唯一联系。只要濑名泉还在这里，月永雷欧就在，只要能再次见到他的笑容，他愿意付出一切。

end


	2. #Love

*bgm：#Love 

维持这样的关系就好。濑名泉这样告诉自己。

在他的身边，在最近的地方看着他，不会再让他离开自己。

身为同伴、一个组合的家人、战友，以及王的骑士，一直这样下去，他就满足了不是吗。曾经他几乎以为他要彻底失去月永雷欧了，他不愿回忆起的过去，他无能为力地看着他痛苦，他以为他们之间就到此为止了，而他也只能守着Knights的残骸，度过最后一年的高中生活，但是现在月永雷欧回来了，虽然不再是完美无缺的样子，但至少他把自己拼起来了，自己把那些碎片粘在一起，带着令人心惊的裂痕蹦蹦跳跳地回来，抱住他，叫他的名字。

濑名。

明明这样就足够了，濑名泉就该诚心的、流着眼泪感谢神明了才对。只是濑名泉不信神。

因为他的月永雷欧已经不存在了。在他面前露出裂痕的那一刻开始，他最重要的挚友就已经不复存在了，他变成了濑名泉陌生的样子，像是火焰，将白瓷般的外壳尽数灼烧成碎片。

他明明已经失去了他的挚爱才对。可是眼前这个捧着仙贝发出咔嚓咔嚓咀嚼音的人却又明明是月永雷欧。濑名泉觉得陌生，却又被失而复得的喜悦冲昏头脑，如果可以，他想把月永雷欧放在一个小盒子里锁起来，这样再也没有任何东西可以伤害他，把他从濑名泉的身边夺走。

维持这样的关系就好，濑名泉再次告诫自己，在他的身边好好守护他，守护他和Knights，为了不让他再次坏掉，为了不再次失去他。

濑名？月永雷欧把手伸到他面前摆了摆。

……什么？濑名泉回过神来看着他。

仙——贝——！濑名吃不吃仙贝！月永雷欧发现他在发呆，像只发出不满声音的小动物，皱起眉头气呼呼地说。

哈？不要。濑名泉把他的手推开，说，你知道仙贝的热量有多高吗，我才不要吃这种会让人发胖的东西。

哼！雷欧一把把盛着仙贝的篮子揽进自己怀中，趴在被炉上，自下而上的瞪着濑名泉，就算濑名想吃我也不会给你吃了！这些好吃的仙贝都是我的！

他像只被拒绝了示好的猫咪，气呼呼的啃着仙贝，抓着笔在乐谱上刷刷写起来，说着，我要写「濑名居然不喜欢仙贝之歌」！让不吃仙贝的濑名被所有人嘲笑，哼哼！

濑名泉刚想反驳，看到投入作曲的月永雷欧只好忍住。或许是天气转冷的缘故，月永雷欧变得格外喜欢撒娇，早早钻进濑名House的被炉里，连训练都要濑名泉把他从被炉里拖出来。所幸他们的工作也日渐步入正轨，月永雷欧的回归使得他们犹如常胜将军，神气的把旗帜插在失而复得的土地上，而他们也才能得到休息的机会。

其他人已经结束了共同训练回家了，只剩濑名泉看着迟迟不肯回去的月永雷欧怕他被被炉烤干。

说起来这样的独处倒是很久没有过了。曾经他们是总会在一起的，曾经只有两个人的Knights，濑名泉日复一日做着自主训练，月永雷欧就老老实实呆在他身边作曲。

因为只是看着濑名就会有源源不断的灵感涌现嘛！毕竟濑名是这么好看，又很努力，而且我最喜欢濑名啦！他这样说道。

那时他写了很多曲子，作为作曲家已经小有名气了，却还是把那些曲子无偿送给他，并且以他命名，让濑名泉为他填词取名——明明濑名泉对这些一窍不通，他还总是夸他语感很好，濑名泉还特意看了许多作词相关的书，为了能让自己配得上他的赞赏。那些日子，简直就像美梦一样，一去不返，除了濑名泉家那一摞整整齐齐的乐谱、他的iPod里能够听一整晚的歌，没有别的东西证实这些事切实存在过。

想要靠近，却又觉得无法回到从前的关系，仅仅维持现状，所以才会觉得寂寞吧。

但是以濑名泉的脾气是绝对不会对月永雷欧说的。所以他有点烦躁的在被炉下踢了踢月永雷欧，问道，你什么时候回去，我要回家了。

月永雷欧把笔丢在一边，把几张乐谱排好，盯着乐谱哼着歌，撒娇说，不要，我不想回去。濑名也不要回去了，多陪陪我嘛——

濑名泉确实吃这一套，原本焦躁的心情也多少缓和下来。他看了看时间，现在走的话或许能在外面一起吃过晚饭再回家，于是他站起来，把被炉的电源拔掉，说，那就一起吃点东西吧，你还饿吗？

月永雷欧把空了的仙贝篮子放下，在濑名泉目瞪口呆的表情中扬起灿烂的笑脸，饿。

真是的，既然还是偶像就要好好注意身材管理啊，不过你总是吃不胖呢。濑名泉摇摇头把月永雷欧从被炉里拉起来。月永雷欧不情不愿的，濑名泉忍无可忍的说道，不要连吃饭都要我拖着你去啊！

我有长胖啦！每次都是濑名拉着我起来，你感觉不到吗！哇哈哈！毕竟我是完全不会胖在脸上的类型啊！他自然地挽住濑名泉的胳膊，把自己缩在衣领里取暖。

濑名泉隐约听出些别的意思，没好气地说，你是说我会先胖脸吗？

月永雷欧似乎认真地思考了一下，眨了眨眼，说道，这么说起来好像是哦，有时候濑名第一天偷吃了蛋糕，第二天我会看出来诶。

？！会看出来吗？！濑名泉甚至紧张地摸了摸自己的脸。

哇哈哈哈，不会！濑名居然真的信了，你是笨蛋吗！接着就被濑名泉的手刀打了后颈。

呜呜呜，好痛，濑名欺负我。月永雷欧委屈地说着，却又把自己往濑名泉的身上蹭，一副恨不得把自己缩到濑名泉怀里取暖的样子。

你才是笨蛋吧，亏我还认真的相信你。濑名泉没好气地回答。

因为他一直抓着濑名泉的胳膊，所以出门之前只好由濑名泉给他戴好帽子和手套——这还是他织给月永雷欧的。

谢谢濑名妈妈！月永雷欧说道。濑名泉已经不想吐槽了，一只手捏住他的脸颊，让他的脸堆起来像只仓鼠，因为触感太过柔软让他忍不住又捏了捏，说道，你好烦。

濑名不就是喜欢我很烦吗？他被捏着脸吐字不清，得意洋洋的表情倒是一点没变。

喜欢。啊——他又开始了，不论是谁都能轻而易举地说出喜欢，不论是家人一般的岚、凛月、司，还是伤害过他的天祥院，都可以说出“我最喜欢你了”这种话，当然，也对濑名泉说过。即使是发自真心的喜欢，也让濑名泉觉得自己和其他人并无差别。他知道自己对月永雷欧是特别的，是重要的，可是有时候他也在怀疑，自己究竟有没有自己想象的那么重要。

明明他想让月永雷欧露出他最喜欢的笑容，可是看到这样的笑容他又觉得难以忍受。这份笑容不再只属于他一个人。

我讨厌你。濑名泉恶狠狠地瞪他，松开手拖着月永雷欧向外面走。

嗯嗯濑名最喜欢我啦，因为濑名是个傲娇嘛，我知道的！你超烦的——

临近年末，商场里人很多。月永雷欧一进到暖气大开的室内就又变得精力旺盛，恰好巨幕广告播放的是濑名泉的照片，月永雷欧兴致勃勃的要和广告合照，被忍无可忍的濑名泉拖走。

濑名泉找了一家安静的咖啡厅，挑了里面人少的位置。他想着月永雷欧要写曲子，自己把书包里的Kindle拿出来翻看着新的时尚杂志。月永雷欧点了咖啡和甜点，濑名泉只要了一份色拉。

啊、这个奶油，真的好好吃，濑名，尝一尝吗？他又想着给濑名泉喂食了，蛋糕上的草莓裹着厚厚的糖霜，濑名泉想都不想地拒绝了。月永雷欧哼了一声，大口吃掉蛋糕，像只气鼓鼓的青蛙。糖霜粘在他的嘴角，濑名泉看不下去，伸手去蹭掉，接着月永雷欧就自然地偏过头含住他的手指舔掉。

他的舌尖像猫一样。濑名泉没来由地这么觉得，像是猫伸出舌头轻轻舔了自己一下，让他的心变得柔软起来。

月永雷欧笑了，露出尖尖的犬齿。

濑名泉最终什么也没说，若无其事地收回手。

很多个这样的瞬间，濑名泉觉得心里变得空荡荡的，除了月永雷欧谁都看不到，谁都听不到，可是想说出来，却又不知道自己该说什么才好。

果然在他们之间已经有什么是变了的吧，而他为此感到寂寞，似乎也只有他一个人为此感到寂寞。这种时候就觉得还是像月永雷欧一样健忘才好。

要过圣诞节了呢。月永雷欧撑着脸看着他，说道。

濑名泉点头，说，是啊。

上个圣诞节，我们都没见面呢。月永雷欧忽然说道。一开始，我还在想，能够把王冠送给你做圣诞礼物的话，你一定会很开心的，只是我没能走到最后，丢下你一个人。

......那种事谁会在意啊。虽然听起来倒也不错，不过我还是希望你能送我点别的礼物呢。濑名泉看着杂志躲避月永雷欧的视线。

唔...想不到啊！毕竟我除了作曲什么都不会呢！可是曲子已经送给濑名很多了啊，濑名也会觉得曲子作礼物很没有新意吧！啊~好苦恼~月永雷欧趴在桌子上，拿叉子叉濑名泉盘子里的小番茄吃。

原来你还记得啊。濑名泉低声说道。

什么？

没事！濑名泉抬高声音，顺手把盘子里剩的几颗小番茄挑出来堆在一起，月永雷欧就迅速地都吃掉了。

濑名想送给我什么礼物呢~他笑嘻嘻地问道。

最近给游君织围巾的时候还织了一些小东西，想送给Knights的大家。濑名泉说道。

月永雷欧不满地看着他，说，不要嘛，不要，除了作为同伴的，我还想要特殊的礼物。濑名单独送给我，只送给我的特别礼物！

他又说这种任性的话了，向濑名泉强调他在濑名泉心中的地位。濑名泉觉得寂寞。自己明明很努力，想从这种没来由的失落中走出来，还是因为他的话动摇。

为什么、不对，那你倒是说说你要送给我什么啊！濑名泉反问道。

月永雷欧眨眨眼，露出堪称纯真的笑容说，还没想好。濑名泉忍无可忍地捏他脸上的软肉，说，你还没想好就要要求我了？嗯？

月永雷欧夸张地作出很痛的样子，可怜兮兮地看着濑名泉说，但是我肯定会送给濑名特别的礼物的！我保证！

啊，直球。超烦，超烦超烦！而自己又在动摇什么啊！他们是挚友不是吗！自己已经决定好好守护这个笨蛋了不是吗！

濑名泉低落下去。最近他总是这样突然消沉，月永雷欧小心翼翼地看着他，问道，濑名？

可是这根本怨不得月永雷欧。濑名泉烦躁地点着电子刊的翻页，不肯理他。月永雷欧看了他一会，在纸上写了点字，递到他面前。


	3. 性窒息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写的时间比较早所以用的是セナ和れおくん的写法

想写的片段

对不起...我没有办法，我做不到...对不起れおくん……请让我窒息......不这样的话我没办法射，我做不到...对不起...求求你......

セナ。看着我。我在你面前，看着我。

他吻他，安抚性的。吻他的眼泪，脸颊与睫毛。

他又想让自己窒息，月永雷欧抓住他的手。他力气比濑名泉大很多，一只手就能制止他。濑名泉的腕骨很细，让他觉得仿佛他一用力濑名泉就要碎了。可是也是这双柔弱的手用力地扼住自己的气管，伤害自己。这让月永雷欧觉得难过。

セナ。看着我。我好好的，在你面前。我不会再逃走，不会再丢下你了。我已经做好觉悟了，不论以后遇到什么，都会保护你，我已经失去过了...我最重要的东西。我已经从那样的痛苦中走出来了了。所以不要再觉得难过和愧疚，你做了很多，你没有做错，没有让我失望，你救了我，在我痛苦得难以继续生活的时候，你是我唯一的光。正因为有你我才能从过去走出来，因为我知道你在一个人逞强所以我才能站起来，因为我要保护你，你是我的王，セナ，不论别人怎么说，你是我的王。我们两个人的Knights开始的时候，你就是我的王了。你是我的一切梦想。

不要哭啊……セナ。不要哭。我最喜欢你了，最喜欢你的笑容你的努力，你的一切我都最喜欢了。不，我最爱你了，セナ。

所以我会陪着你，直到你能走出来，不论是什么我都愿意为你做。因为我你才变成这样，你才伤害自己，明明我最喜欢、最想保护的是你，最后还是伤害了你。

我什么都愿意为你做，不是愧疚，而是因为我爱你，我最爱你了セナ。只要有你在，不论什么时候我都能继续走下去，不论什么我都能打倒，我是你的王座。


	4. 23:59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *捏造过多，栗毛/雷泉前提的凛泉凛cb，但是有接吻情节请注意避雷

一个人的梦也做够了吧，睡间。

濑名泉的声音。

啊。小濑。

朔间凛月半睡半醒中把濑名泉拖倒，把他当成抱枕想要接着睡下去，他的身体很软，也很热，明明看着没什么肉的，意外的手感很好。

喂、放开我！我不是你的枕头！起床了睡间！

诶，不要...小濑手感好好，在外面睡觉我都要冻僵了啊，就给我抱一会嘛……

所以说，已经秋天了为什么还要在外面睡觉？要睡觉的话去暖和一点的地方啊！

小濑就安静一会，抱着我温暖我冻僵的身体吧，我要是病倒了Knights可就更加虚弱了哦~

哈？就算只有我一个人Knights也不会消失喔！

好了好了知道了~那小濑就关爱一下可怜的我好不好~

......

啊、安静了。朔间凛月昏昏沉沉地想。明明是像宝石一样美丽又脆弱的小濑，为了那个纤细的笨蛋也可以变成锋利的剑呢。

可是能使用这把剑的人已经坏掉了。在他昏睡过去前这样想到。

他知道他们一直在吵架。不止一次的听到他们争吵，接着是道歉。世俗的友情吗？他和衣更真绪连吵架都没有过，总是他生气，那家伙像个笨蛋一样把错误归咎在自己身上。

偶尔也觉得羡慕，毕竟他们都是漂亮得如同宝石一样的人。而自己则只能从暗处默默地看着他们。

月永雷欧，濑名泉，衣更真绪，还有哥哥。

朔间凛月也从来没想过他们之间的联系就这样断裂了。即使他知道天祥院英智的棋盘，但是他也一直坚信，即使他们受伤也会一直在一起，直至倒下为止。

只是事情却像雪崩一样朝着无可挽回的方向发展了。这是他和天祥院英智都没有想到的。

下一次，一定会劝他们和好的，下一次。

可是最后一次他也没能走出去。

王就这么消失了。

濑名泉去看过他几次，朔间凛月觉得这是一切的转机。

不是你的错。朔间凛月这样安慰他，他像是充满裂痕的玻璃杯，朔间凛月不敢去碰，因为一碰他就会碎成拼不回去的碎片了。

濑名泉不说话。

即使朔间凛月不信神，并且由衷地诅咒唯独不爱着自己的神，此刻也真心的、绝望的祈求他们要和好如初。

我不会倒下的。濑名泉说。朔间凛月惊讶于他是如何在一夜之间变得锋利又危险的，他像是从烈火中挣扎着锻造出的剑，即使被抛弃也要活下去，如此强烈的感情。

爱与恨往往只有一线之隔，不是吗。朔间凛月想。人类，总是在让人意想不到的时刻成为奇迹的复合体。强烈的爱与恨，让人拥有无穷的生命力活下去。

濑名泉变得总是一个人。

他不在乎，一个人去食堂吃饭，一个人在课间听歌，一个人放学。

寂寞吗，可怜吗，濑名泉是那样骄傲的，肯定不想让别人这么想他罢。

他自始至终都是月亮，失去太阳自己就没办法发出光辉。可是他也不属于黑暗，一旦有任何人发出光芒他就会变得闪耀吧。

可是他只是月永雷欧的剑，只为了他一个人从烈火中熔铸出形体，只为了他出鞘，也只为了他锈蚀。

即使现在因为过于强烈的情感扭曲。

王，还会回来吗？

朔间凛月神使鬼差地问道。

谁知道。濑名泉尽力表现得正常地回答。不回来也无所谓了，Knights没有了他也一样。

小濑很喜欢他吧。朔间凛月忽然说道。

谁会喜欢......濑名泉话说了一半声音就逐渐消失。

即使他不够坦率，也无法违背自己的心说出谎话。

他唯一的朋友，唯一的爱。

那把我当作他吧。朔间凛月平静地说。我会好好扮演他的，你就尽情的把爱施舍给我好了。我需要被爱、被照顾，而我也会像他一样夸你是个好孩子的。

濑名泉似乎是惊讶地看着他，想说什么，又不开口。最后他扭过头去，说，你又不是他，睡间就是睡间，不是任何别人。

啊，是吗？朔间凛月有种奇妙的轻松。

虽然并没有回答朔间凛月，但是濑名泉开始花费更多的心思照顾朔间凛月。他的状态不好，一周里能按时起床上学的日子最多两三天，濑名泉就不厌其烦地给他打电话，一边骂他快点起床，一边给他买早饭。

冬天的时候，朔间凛月开始长时间的请假，连接濑名泉电话的力气都没有。

你的出勤率太低了，会被留级的。

他艰难的从刺眼的手机屏幕上辨认出濑名泉的邮件。

没关系，可以多享受一年的青春时光~

你不会是想和你那个青梅竹马在同一个班所以才想要留级吧？

欸~被发现了吗？

别开玩笑了睡间，这样总是依靠别人不是办法。

朔间凛月把手机扔到床的另一边，把自己裹在被子里。

圣诞节的时候一切已经尘埃落定，学院生活一潭死水。

朔间凛月问道，要不要出去？

濑名泉把笔袋和书本放进书包，头也不抬地问，去哪里？

随便哪里都好，我就是想和小濑一起待着而已。朔间凛月撑着脸看他。

好啊。

只是没想到他们一起去了地下Live House。即使是圣诞节这里也吵吵嚷嚷的，濑名泉明明很讨厌这种环境。

舞台上的组合声嘶力竭地唱着歌，一副世界末日的样子，音响震得人耳膜发痛，人又很多，濑名泉拉着他随便找了个散台坐。

朔间凛月不说话，没有问他原因。

给，可乐。濑名泉把拉开拉环的易拉罐递给他。自己面前也是同样的饮料。

喝这么高热量的饮料？朔间凛月问道。

我不喝，只是买来摆着。濑名泉随意地回答道。

哈，我还以为你打算放纵一下呢。朔间凛月有些不满地喝了一口饮料，冰镇过的，吓了他一跳。

哈哈，睡间，你刚刚的表情，好好笑。濑名泉适时地笑了出来，摇晃的彩灯下，他的笑容模糊又美丽。

朔间凛月愣住了。

濑名泉看着他一动不动，奇怪地问道，怎么了？

朔间凛月一言不发拉着他走进人群中。恰好台上换了组合，一边唱一边蹦蹦跳跳，带着下面的观众一起跳着挥手。

喂，睡间，干嘛，生气了？因为周围的嘈杂，濑名泉大声地喊出来。

朔间凛月忽然转过身，捧住他的脸吻他。

在一片混乱中，不再是现役偶像，也不再是普通的学生。

他以为濑名泉会反抗的，没想到他意外的安静，任凭朔间凛月的舌舔过他的口腔。

很奇怪。明明是吻，莫名其妙的可乐味的吻，朔间凛月并不觉得难为情或轻松，反而在结束时感到难过。

濑名泉呼吸不顺，舔过嘴唇上的唾液，看着他，说道，既然把想做的事做了，就别再露出那样寂寞的表情啊。

是吗？朔间凛月低着头笑了，明明小濑看着才是那么寂寞的。

那就都忘了吧。濑名泉笑了起来。把讨厌的家伙忘掉，把爱也忘掉。

他抓着朔间凛月的手，跟着热情的观众跳起来，挥着手。

真佩服你能说出这样让人羞耻的台词啊。朔间凛月轻轻地笑了。夜晚的时候他有精神得多，也就跟着濑名泉一起跳起来。

只是他们抓着彼此的手却一直没有放开。

散场的时候已经是后半夜了。深夜的路上冷清，还下着小雪，连车都打不到。

怎么办，小濑。朔间凛月问道。

他们两个的家都离梦之咲不近，末班电车也早就过了时间。

反正明天也是休息日，等到早班车再回去吧。濑名泉无所谓地说道。

他看起来很有精神，黑眼圈却毫不留情地出卖了他。朔间凛月也笑了出来，像是报复他之前的所作所为。

濑名泉不知道他在笑什么，只好瞪了他一眼。

现在去哪，快餐店？濑名泉打开手机搜索还在营业的店铺。

去酒店吧。朔间凛月毫不犹豫地说道。

濑名泉奇妙的犹豫了一下，似乎不知道要不要开口。

啊，朔间凛月顿悟，不是那种意思，我只是看你缺乏睡眠，想着让你好好睡一会。

噢，谢谢。濑名泉不自然地回答，似乎对自己刚才的联想感到抱歉。

那就走吧。朔间凛月看着他别扭的样子心情大好，拉着他的手沿着屋檐下走。

我洗好了。濑名泉顶着湿漉漉的头发从浴室走出来。朔间凛月正百无聊赖地看着午夜档恐怖电影，回答道，好~

濑名泉路过瞟了一眼电视，正好看到惊悚的一幕，吓得大叫，把朔间凛月也吓到了，抓着遥控器的手赶紧换到了综艺节目上。

喂！快去洗，洗完好好休息一会！濑名泉的头发都在滴水，就吼他。

好好~小濑先吹头发吧~

朔间凛月把衣服挂在衣架上，说道。

他敏锐地注意到濑名泉手臂上莫名其妙的青紫瘀痕。濑名泉也反应过来，想收回手臂遮起来，伤痕却太多，根本遮不住。

朔间凛月什么也没说，只是若无其事地转过身去浴室洗澡。

浴室里热气弥漫，热水刚放了一半，朔间凛月踩进浴缸，控制不住地想着濑名泉手臂上的伤痕。会留下疤痕吗？虽然是冬天，不用露出手臂，但是他那么在乎形象，不会是自暴自弃了吧？

明明看起来那样不顾一切，果然恨是不长久的吗？朔间凛月想。

也是，自己现在也是想着可爱的真绪想的不得了，好想让真绪抱抱自己，夸自己是好孩子，那样的话即使是烈日下他也会去的。

他洗好，把塞子拔开放掉热水，觉得前所未有的疲惫。

或许是天快亮了吧。他这么想着。

走出去看到濑名泉穿着睡衣坐在自己的床上发呆。

小濑？朔间凛月把吹风机打开。

他看上去是困得没精神，不知道为什么不肯睡觉。

床睡不习惯？朔间凛月随口问道。

濑名泉瞪着他，说，还不是刚才那个恐怖电影，我闭上眼睛就想到那个脸。

朔间凛月笑了，草草吹了吹头发，拔掉电源。走到濑名泉的床前，说，我陪着你，你睡吧。

哈？濑名泉声音提高了一个八度，我又不是因为害怕才睡不着的！

好好~知道了~因为我的白天是你在努力守护，所以你的夜晚就交给我吧~朔间凛月顺着他说道。说出这么羞耻的话，可真不像自己啊。

哼。濑名泉扭过头去，也不和他计较。估计是在Live House兴奋过头，现在放松下来了就困得厉害，他老实地躺在床上，眼睛下面的黑眼圈肿的厉害。

猝不及防的，朔间凛月说道，好歹不要伤害自己吧。

濑名泉不睁眼，装作睡着了没听到。

你不是说他不在了也要好好的吗，别自己先倒下了啊。

你才是吧，不要继续混下去了，再这样下去真的要留级了。濑名泉闭着眼睛说道。

完全彼此彼此嘛，谁也不能说服谁，却又要抱紧彼此相互取暖。他替濑名泉掖好被子，看着他的睡脸想道。

他看上去睡的并不安稳，眉毛皱起来。

朔间凛月试图用手抚平，却没什么效果。

小濑，好好的睡一觉，就像你说的，把一切都忘掉，你就不会痛苦，我也不会痛苦。他握住濑名泉的手，轻轻地把自己的脸贴在他的手上。

或许是快要天亮了吧，他觉得困意袭来。

再醒来是被濑名泉叫醒的，阳光透过窗帘，濑名泉因为作息打乱而显得没什么精神，说，九点了，醒醒，回去了。

白天正是朔间凛月要睡觉的时间。他困得睁不开眼睛，无意识地说，真绪，帮我穿衣服。

濑名泉既没纠正他，也没骂他，只是顺从地把他从床上拉起来，给他换衣服。

不过他做这些事毫无经验，不一会朔间凛月就被弄烦了。不满地哼哼，我自己来。

他闭着眼睛换衣服的样子微妙的幼稚和可爱。濑名泉就安静地看着他，突然说，你是不是还没洗漱。

朔间凛月终于挣扎着清醒了一下，眯着眼睛辨认濑名泉的脸，有气无力地说，都怪你，如果是真绪的话可是都会把一切都处理好的。

好好，知道了。濑名泉也不生气，反而哄着他说，那现在去洗漱吧。

难得顶着黑眼圈的濑名泉拖着不情不愿的朔间凛月走向车站。朔间凛月在十字路口和他挥手，再见小濑。

濑名泉突然笑了，认真地说，新年快乐，睡间。

朔间凛月摆了摆手，摇摇晃晃地走过积雪的路口。

一觉醒来，一切如常。

朔间凛月醒来已经是下午了，打开手机，看到濑名泉早上发来的邮件。新年快乐。还是简单的一句话。

新年快乐，小濑。朔间凛月也简单地回复他。等他洗漱回来，正好看到濑名泉新的邮件回复过来。至少努努力不要留级啊。

朔间凛月没有回复他。

寒假结束之后濑名泉再也没见到朔间凛月了。

接着是春假，接着是濑名泉一个人的三年级。

朔间凛月的情况有所好转，新学期倒是能好好上学了，只不过在学校也大多是睡着度过的。

他能按时上学多半是衣更真绪的功劳，他从繁忙的琐事中抽出时间早上叫朔间凛月起床，背着他去学校。

特殊照顾，朔间凛月最喜欢的真绪的爱，他的太阳，即使要被灼烧殆尽，他也会不顾一切的伸出手。

别这样看着我，小濑，如果你也能每天叫我起床，背我上学，我也就不会留级了，所以这一切只能怨小濑自己哦。朔间凛月懒洋洋地说道。濑名泉哼了一声，没有反驳。

他换好练习衣装，对躺在角落睡觉的朔间凛月说，你知道吗，Knights来了一个一年级。

嗯？那怎么了。朔间凛月懒洋洋地搭话。

让我觉得，至少我守护住Knights也是有那么一点点意义的。

你觉得他不会回来了？朔间凛月突然问道。

濑名泉沉默下去。

这可不像你，小濑。朔间凛月说。你不是最期待他回来的吗，现在连你都放弃了，那么即使他回来，Knights也不会有他的位置了。

你究竟是为了什么留在Knights的？Knights对你来说究竟是什么呢，小濑？

谈话以濑名泉的沉默不了了之。

按照从前，以他的性格肯定是要呛回去的。

新来的一年级叫朱樱司，单纯又一本正经，基本功只能说得上勉强及格，练习时总被濑名泉骂。

朔间凛月一开始想不明白，既然他达不到Knights的要求，濑名泉为什么要答应他加入。不过这个孩子努力又认真，眼睛闪闪发光，被濑名泉骂了一副要哭的样子也忍着，达到要求了就完全不记仇地笑起来。

你是在养孩子吗，小濑。你把小朱当成什么了，当成他？夕阳下的濑名House，朔间凛月问道。

怎么可能。我只是......我只是觉得有他在，Knights就还有存在的价值，不是失去王败兵，也不是行尸走肉。

你是不是觉得他不会回来了。朔间凛月重复了上次的问题，只不过用的是陈述一般的语气。

濑名泉在短暂的沉默后，说，就算他回来我也不知道该怎么样面对他，我没能救他，还自作主张的留下了他和我共同的组合，就算他回来说，让我解散Knights我也会照做。

所以你想靠小朱留下Knights？真自私啊小濑。朔间凛月冷笑道。你最近和真绪组合的那个孩子走的很近吧，怎么，你是担心他走上王的旧路吗，明明你没有救王，现在却想要保护他？

对，濑名泉恶狠狠地把滑动衣架推开，正因为我失去了雷欧君，所以我才不想再失去任何我重视的东西。既然游君和衣更是一个组合的，你也多少理解一下我的立场吧，担忧一下你的发小。

如果真绪会堕落到地狱，那我也会陪着他一起的，到死都不松开。这就是我的立场。朔间凛月说道。而你，小濑，你真的想救王吗，现在你都已经放弃了，明明你是最期待他回来的人，明明能救他的人只有你。你现在在干什么？已经开始为自己修筑坟墓了吗？

为什么连你也觉得我可以救雷欧君呢？濑名泉悲哀地笑了。我只是，伤害了雷欧君的那么多家伙中的一个，我连见雷欧君的立场都没有。

我和雷欧君，已经结束了。逆光的剪影被火红色的夕阳燃烧着，朔间凛月看到他的眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。

他和朔间凛月的对话不了了之。之后一段时间他们相互无视对方，直到朱樱司笨拙地打着圆场，他们才和解。

濑名泉在争吵之后确实变得稍微积极一点，至少是形式上的，打探着月永雷欧的消息。夏天时他被游木真狠狠地伤害到了，即使朔间凛月半是威胁半是警告地劝说他，他也不为所动。

明明看起来是个软弱的眼镜小鬼而已。

濑名泉整个人都像是失去指示能力的磁针，乱糟糟地转。

接着月永雷欧回到学校。

小朱真是个神奇的孩子呢。朔间凛月说道。他和濑名泉躺在后台，高强度的表演让他们几乎脱力，汗流浃背地靠在一起。连王都被他说动了，不过也是，那么可爱的孩子任凭谁也不会拒绝的吧。

他回来了，小濑。朔间凛月说。你看到了吗，你所做的一切都是有意义的。

真是无情啊睡间，和你的发小重归于好了就这么急切地想把我推开吗。濑名泉冷不丁地说。

啊呀啊呀，怎么说话呢小濑，我和真绪之间从一开始就根本没有你的位置~

濑名泉定定地看着舞台上两个小小的身影。说，是啊，没有我的位置。

朔间凛月忽然笑起来，说，小濑还是这么笨呢。

濑名泉示威地掐了一下他的腰，说，少在那里得意了。他忽然低落下去，说，唯独不想被睡间你说是笨蛋啊。

月永雷欧的回归并未让濑名泉振作起来，反而让他一反常态，魂不守舍，把生活的重心全寄托在游木真身上，搞得对方几乎把濑名泉当成鬼一样。

月永雷欧看起来是不满的，但是却一直忍耐。他们之间似乎在微妙的较劲，却又像是磨合不好的齿轮，始终无法对接对方的步调。即使到了临近万圣节的演唱会，依旧没有起色。

手作甜点的制作工作结束后朔间凛月想到自己的手机落在更衣柜的架子上，衣更真绪恰好被学生会的工作叫走了，于是只好自己回去取。

拿到手机经过厨房，门缝里透出光亮，他以为是忘记关灯，想也不想地走过去，就看到月永雷欧把濑名泉按着坐在料理台的边上，低着头和他接吻。由于他正对着门，敏锐地看到门外的朔间凛月，他眯起眼睛带着微妙的敌意威胁朔间凛月。朔间凛月耸耸肩，掩上门缝。

濑名泉不会换气，轻轻地推月永雷欧的肩膀，月永雷欧就会心地和他分开。

怎么样？濑名泉低着头抿去嘴唇上的唾液。

嗯，月永雷欧垂着眼睛笑了，又有力气工作了！

那就好......那就不要偷懒了啊，早点结束，我也可以早点回家。濑名泉站起来，从月永雷欧身边走过去拿出烤盘。

游木真对月永雷欧的话耿耿于怀，少见的对濑名泉用强硬的态度表示拒绝。濑名泉大概很久没见过游木真积极的样子了，兴致勃勃地安排演唱会的细节，说这一定要胜利之类的话。

他越是兴奋，月永雷欧就越是一副难以琢磨的样子。

你和他说什么了？朔间凛月正好收拾到月永雷欧这边的料理台，顺势问道。

哼，不告诉你。月永雷欧把气撒到他身上，瞪了他一眼，抱着烤盘跑到另一边。

不知道是不是上次朔间凛月正好看到他们接吻，月永雷欧对他有些不满似的，对他总是一副警惕的样子。

不过这难不倒朔间凛月，他问了问衣更真绪，衣更真绪大致和他分享了自己的情报。

月永前辈说真是自己的替代品。衣更真绪叹气道。虽然这话确实有些伤人，但是我想月永前辈是不会莫名其妙地伤害别人的人，或许是真理解错了他的意思？又或者他是故意这么说来刺激真，毕竟这几天真简直是变了一个人一样呢，从前他总是太不自信了。

哈哈，才不是呢。朔间凛月想。王啊，还真的是小气呢。

万圣节演唱会如期举行。

濑名泉看上去兴奋过头，演唱会结束后月永雷欧又神秘消失，朔间凛月抓着他走到后台的角落，说道，你知道王对他说了什么吗？

濑名泉一时间没反应过来，不解地看着他。

他说，对小濑你来说，游木君只不过是自己的替代品。朔间凛月饶有兴趣地观察濑名泉的表情，不知道他是迟钝还是兴奋过头智力都跟着下降，居然回答，啊，真是的，怎么可能嘛，游君就是游君啊，才不是谁的替代品呢。

朔间凛月只好进一步解释，说，小濑是笨蛋吗，王这么说是因为觉得自己是你最重要的人。

濑名泉眨了眨眼，似乎被绕了进去，重复道，那家伙是我最重要的人。接着他笑了笑，说，是啊，他是我最重要的人。

我看到你们接吻了，上次在厨房里。朔间凛月突然说。

什、濑名泉忽然脸红了，想用手去挡，想起来自己脸上的妆，只好尴尬地用手背蹭了蹭自己的下巴。

是啊，他说没有精神，所以我才答应的，以前...以前也总是这样的。濑名泉解释道。

所以才没排斥自己神使鬼差的吻啊。朔间凛月想道。

你爱王吗，小濑。朔间凛月温柔地问道。

濑名泉像是被踩了尾巴的猫一般，瞪着朔间凛月，好一会才回答道，爱。

那你现在知道王是什么意思了吗。朔间凛月笑着说道。

濑名泉的脸红的彻彻底底。

知道了就快点去找他吧，他努力的回到你身边了，你可要好好的抱紧他啊，就这样，我要去和真绪相亲相爱了，拜拜~朔间凛月轻松地说道，转身离开，可是被濑名泉一把抓住了，他还没反应过来，就感受到嘴唇上蜻蜓点水一般的触感。

这次轮到朔间凛月脸红了，他连着倒退两步才站稳。喂、你干嘛！真绪看到了误会了怎么办！

濑名泉大大方方地笑起来，说，现在是十一点五十九分，灰姑娘的魔法，要消失了。

谢谢你，睡间。他说道，接着转身跑开，留下朔间凛月呆呆地站在原地，抚摸过自己的唇。

灰姑娘吗？他想道。

是啊，结束了，他和濑名泉的、期间限定的、苦中作乐的幸福魔法。在十二点的钟声敲响以前，灰姑娘会回到自己的生活，等待王子拿着水晶鞋找到她，给她真正的幸福。

我才会是幸福的灰姑娘啊，小濑。朔间凛月笑起来。

end


	5. Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现pa，普通人雷×演员泉，双箭头

*bgm：家入レオ-Silly  
——爱我吧。

1

月永雷欧穿好衣服的时候，濑名泉惯例用金属探测器把他全身上下仔细扫了一遍。

他笑嘻嘻的，配合着地抬起手，转个圈，还主动接过去把自己的鞋都扫了一次。

好啦！他把探测器递给濑名泉，说道。

濑名泉直直地看着他，试图从他脸上找出点别的情绪，不满、烦恼之类的，什么都好，总之不是这样毫无怨言的样子就好，只不过没有，月永雷欧的笑容完美得像八月的太阳，闪闪发光刺痛了他的眼睛。

我要去吃夜宵，你想去吗？月永雷欧问道。

不去，明天还有工作。濑名泉接过探测器丢在一边，回答道。

月永雷欧也不再邀请，拉好拉链，笑着对他挥挥手，说，那下次再见啦，濑名。

月永雷欧随手带上酒店房间的门。

不论怎么看，他们似乎都毫无联系——濑名泉是小有名气的演员，月永雷欧则是高校的学生。他们的认识，也不过是意外——濑名泉的钱包被偷了，路过的月永雷欧替他付了账。至于怎么发展成的床伴关系——毕竟他们见面的一半时间是在床上——无非就是求之不得的单相思，只是濑名泉不愿意承认罢了。

当然，只要月永雷欧表现出任何一点点的不耐烦，或者厌倦，濑名泉的自尊心都不会再允许他这样一厢情愿下去。没错，一厢情愿。他现在，只是对这份温暖...有所依恋。

为此他们保持这这种若即若离的关系，偶尔见面，偶尔互通邮件，介于濑名泉的身份比较特别，他们见面时月永雷欧甚至连手机都不能带。

太不公平了，月永雷欧什么也得不到，而且费心费神。濑名泉一边摆弄着金属探测器一边想着。他曾经提出过给月永雷欧些什么，什么都可以，只要是他想要的，濑名泉觉得这世界上大部分东西他都能给得出。

月永雷欧没说拒绝，也没有立即同意，只是轻轻地笑了，说，那让我想想吧，濑名。

这把濑名泉噎住了，只好安慰自己说，他又不缺钱。他并不隐瞒他的家庭，中产，有个妹妹，业余爱好作曲，小有名气。

或许和濑名泉在一起，月永雷欧可以得到些好处，但他对此毫无兴趣的样子，其实他对身边大部分东西都表现出毫无兴趣的样子，除了作曲，他不在乎任何东西，当然，也包括濑名泉，包括和濑名泉有关的事。

大概只是觉得无所谓吧。濑名泉想。可能只是顺其自然，又或者除了濑名泉他也很难找到这样漂亮的床伴了（对此濑名泉还是十分自信的）。

算了怎么样都好。濑名泉放弃这种消极而无意义的思考。


	6. loverlover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loveliner联动脑补，甜饼，祝濑名泉生日快乐意味的一篇

给代言的产品拍广告时，品牌方指定了服装，水粉色的衬衫和深蓝色的外套，濑名泉表面上笑眯眯的穿上了，代表人一走他就喋喋不休这个粉色太没品位，用代表色作外套也太没创意。

朔间凛月在一边懒洋洋的搭话，其实这个粉色还挺衬你的，小濑。

嗯？濑名泉突然抬眼，摄影棚里没有太大的镜子，他就走到化妆间那边去照。月永雷欧和鸣上岚忍着不笑，朱樱司和濑名泉一样单纯，若有所思的说，真的吗，濑名前辈穿粉色更好看吗……？

过一会濑名泉走回来，说，深蓝色和粉色在一起搭配着也还不错。鸣上岚忍着笑说，小凛月真是越来越会对付他的脾气了。朔间凛月狡黠地笑了笑，月永雷欧挡住濑名泉疑惑的视线，说，濑名，给我系领结！

他的领结本来是有一个装饰扣的，结果刚刚他满世界的找手机时不知道掉在哪里了，没了固定，绸带就散开了。

濑名泉的注意力就转移到他身上，惯常的唠叨他两句就接过藏蓝色的绸带，搭在手腕上，伸手把月永雷欧的衣领从后向前翻起来，把绸带绕过来细致的系了个蝴蝶结。他连指甲都修剪的一丝不苟，又细又长的手指被蓝色绸带衬得更白。抬头。濑名泉说道。月永雷欧就乖乖仰起脸看着他的表情。

他专注做事时一向是没表情的，好看的人生气起来很吓人，没表情则显得冷漠。但是这种虚假的冷漠也让月永雷欧心动，这样的表情对他而言少见又美丽，让他想起那些蒙着纱的雕塑。

浪漫。他没来由的想起这个词。四个音节滚过舌尖，像是蝴蝶翩翩飞过，轻盈又美丽。如果濑名泉变成蝴蝶，月永雷欧一定会让他飞过自己的每张曲谱，让音符跟着起舞，染上他独特的美丽，变成世界上最棒的、只属于他们的歌。

濑名泉如果是蝴蝶的话，一定是有着漂亮的、闪闪的蓝色翅膀的蝴蝶吧。月永雷欧想着忍不住笑了出来，濑名泉奇怪的问他，你笑什么。

濑名要变成蝴蝶了！月永雷欧没头没尾地说，摸出随身携带的小本子，迅速写了一小节曲子，给濑名泉看。他的字迹因为急促而潦草，像张牙舞爪的小怪兽。

看，这样，他又在旁边用蓝色的水笔画了一只蝴蝶，在曲谱上添了几笔，原本轻巧的歌就变得优雅又温柔了。

还没等濑名泉从惊讶中缓过来，月永雷欧先忍不住夸自己，只有我才能写出这样巧妙的歌呢！像是个可爱的小把戏逗笑自己喜欢的人，濑名泉惊讶的表情也是无垢的纯真，这种美丽让月永雷欧笑起来。

濑名泉发现他是在笑自己，于是瞪他，说，走了，都要到拍摄时间了！说着推着他走，走之前还记得把那张草率撕下作曲谱的纸片小心收好。

我看过时间了，濑名不要再推我啦！月永雷欧一边辩解一边笑着向后仰，濑名泉就更推不动他，薄薄的妆遮不住他脸上的红晕。

走到拐角，月永雷欧忽然转身，濑名泉猝不及防地直接贴上了他的脸，月永雷欧就这样顺势给了他一个轻轻的吻。

濑名泉的脸变得更红了。

他想用手去遮，但是带着妆，只好虚掩着，白色的指缝中透出害羞的红。喂，被人看到了怎么办。他心虚的说。

嗯，月永雷欧看着天花板想了想，说，那就承认吧，他笑起来，说，承认我和濑名已经是恋人啦！

接着月永雷欧忽然明白了濑名泉脸红的心情，原来喜欢是这样的心情呀，只是意识到、说出来就让人幸福得心跳加速。他迅速转过身去，不让濑名泉看到自己的表情，拉起濑名泉的手就向摄影棚跑。

他的手凉凉的，像是玉石，濑名泉想到。坚硬的、易碎的，可是也会因为在濑名泉手中变得温暖。直到现在，濑名泉依旧觉得，只要握住这双手，自己就拥有无限的勇气。

因此他紧紧回握住月永雷欧，不顾形象的笑着跑起来，带着共同奔赴粉色未来的心情跑起来。

end


	7. 捡到了魅魔！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *魅魔 转世 失忆 搞笑 各种ooc和个人xp满足产物

01

月永雷欧捡到了魅魔。

当然魅魔并不是很常见的，准确来说，称为都市传说也不过分，月永雷欧也不是随便在路上像捡硬币一样的捡到濑名泉，是他回到家，发现自己的床上躺着个大活人。

所以月永雷欧能捡到魅魔大概就是因为他的异常体质吧，完全没有思考过入室抢劫之类的可能性，而是走近自己的床，接着呆呆地说，“好漂亮”。

02

魅魔饿得没力气，精疲力竭地闯入人类的家，结果床头的垃圾桶里只有揉皱的草稿纸，乱七八糟的卧室没有飞机杯的味道，濑名泉再也没力气爬起来就倒在床上昏过去。

03

于是月永雷欧在自己卧室里捡到了魅魔。

04

当然月永雷欧捡到魅魔时并不知道他是魅魔。

他看着濑名泉呼吸困难的样子，只当他是发烧，于是笨手笨脚地拧了凉毛巾敷在他的额头，把他从蜷缩的姿势展平，蹲在床边看他。濑名泉又饿又冷，被凉毛巾激得清醒了一下，模模糊糊地看到人影，求生的本能驱使着他动作起来，于是他一把抓住月永雷欧，说：“和我做爱，不然杀了你。”

“啊......做爱什么的，至少等你生病好了以后再说吧？先躺下？”

“什么生病！我是魅魔！我因为太饿了所以才昏倒在这里的！我现在可是非常饥饿的状态所以对你做出什么事情都不奇怪哦！你要是不乖乖听话的话我就要杀了你！”当然是骗人的，身为最低等魅魔的濑名泉没有法术，饿得虚弱大概连拍死蚊子的力气都没有。

他怕月永雷欧不信，拼命扇动自己背后的小翅膀，细细的桃心尾巴也伸到面前，只可惜无力地瘫在床沿。

很饿，非常饿，饿到濑名泉无力思考，估计也无力做爱，需要人类把精液喂给自己才行。

“就算你这这么说......啊，真的有尾巴，还有角！还有翅膀！真的不是cosplay吗？”月永雷欧说着摸了摸他的尾巴。

魅魔的尾巴是全身最敏感的地方，完全是用于获得性快感的部位。濑名泉舒服得瘫在月永雷欧怀里，发出暧昧的呻吟。

“拜托你看看气氛啊……我真的快饿死了……”濑名泉在他怀里委屈地说。他怀疑自己已经在濒死边缘了，再拖下去他估计连给人类口交的力气都没有了。

“我要怎么帮你？”月永雷欧是十八岁的健康青少年，上次自慰是七天前，香香软软的魅魔在怀里求自己做爱，他不硬才是问题。

“虽然射在里面最好...但是我实在是没有力气了，今天先射在嘴里吧……”濑名泉感受到他坐到自己身边。于是他趴在月永雷欧腿上，精液的味道刺激着他的本能，他扯开月永雷欧的裤子，含住他的阴茎。

他基本是靠本能在给月永雷欧口，心里只想着他的精液，嘴里也没轻重，月永雷欧颤抖着问：“你真的是、魅魔吗？......痛！”

濑名泉凶恶地抬起眼睛，含着他的阴茎含糊地说：“当然是啊！有心情问我倒不如快射吧我要饿死了、”接着月永雷欧如他所愿地射在他嘴里。

05

他真的很漂亮，抬起的眉梢和鼻尖都是红的，眼睛却是干净的蓝。嘴还是比手刺激多了，月永雷欧下意识地想对他说抱歉，却看到他迅速地全部咽下去了，还仔细地伸出舌尖把他的阴茎舔个干净。他一副“还有吗”的表情看着月永雷欧，月永雷欧就诚实地又硬起来。

射了三回之后，魅魔看上去终于不再虚弱，但脸颊还是红红的，心满意足地躺在月永雷欧的腿边。

“你好点了吗？”月永雷欧问道。  
“嗯哼。暂时吃饱了。为了感谢你，等我睡醒了可以让你插进来做哦。”他小声地说，“让我先睡一会......”

06

他真的在月永雷欧的床上睡着了。月永雷欧觉得自己像是工具！工具人！人型干粮！于是他扁着嘴穿好衣服，点亮床头灯，这才有机会看清魅魔。角看上去很有光泽，尾巴和翅膀也是，灰色的头发，尖尖的耳朵，大概是因为背后的翅膀，衣服裸露着整个后背，靠脖子上的环固定，连着的裤子长度短到可以忽略不计，月永雷欧毫不怀疑从后背的连接处向下可以摸到后面的.....

魅魔动了一下，吓得月永雷欧的幻想破灭。他露出来的胳膊和腿又白又细，光滑得像瓷器。这么一看果然不像人类。月永雷欧把他压着的另一半被子展开，从另一边爬上床，关掉灯，睡在魅魔旁边。

07

月永雷欧是被魅魔口醒的。他含着月永雷欧的阴茎，含含糊糊地说，“早上好。”，“为什么是用这种方式说早上好......”，“我饿了啊！就像你要吃饭一样，我也要吃啊！”

魅魔看上去脾气好差，但是脸又很可爱。他看到月永雷欧醒了，就不再用嘴弄，从被子里爬出来，伸手拉开后面的拉链，露出——

月永雷欧捂住眼睛大喊“不、不是，早上起来就这样刺激的吗！宇宙人啊回答我！”“什么宇宙人？？？”


End file.
